My Dragon
by mana luvs remus
Summary: Ron's alone, and Draco cares(GASP!) RWDM, SSRL, FWGW, CWBW, warning: SLASH, INCEST, AND TWINCEST!


My Dragon  
  
Prologue: I'm Just a Kid  
  
ALONE.  
  
Alone with Draco Malfoy.  
  
All the students, all the teachers, gone. Why? Where? Ron didn't know.  
  
But, stuck in a room with Malfoy, he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think of how he would kill them all when they came back.  
  
Not, actually, much insent for them to come back, but that was no was he was thinking about right now, goddammit! Ron Weasley, stuck alone with Draco Malfoy was NOT a good thing. And Ron would make sure that they knew that when they came back!  
  
Once again, not much insent for them to come back...  
  
--I woke up it was 7  
  
I waited till 11  
  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
  
What's another night all alone?  
  
When your spending everyday on your own  
  
And here it goes--  
  
The thing that broke him out of his trance was himself noticing Malfoy staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
There was no answer, except the penetrating stare from those cold silver eyes.  
  
"What?" Ron asked more loudly this time.  
  
"Nothing," but Malfoy didn't look away. Ron returned his stare, trying to creep him out as much as he was creeping Ron out. But this only earned him a grin from the other boy, and a load more of creeped-out-ed-ness then he could handle.  
  
Malfoy suddenly let out a small laugh at the confusion in Ron's eyes, and he broke the continued stare. Ron had joined him in looking boredly around the small locked dungeon room only seconds before the looked over to each other again.  
  
--I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me  
  
Tonight...--  
  
"I'm bored," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"So? Who cares?" Ron was still upset and sounded extermely grumpy.  
  
"Are you bored?"  
  
"Yes, but I KNOW you don't care,"  
  
"Oh?" Malfoy was smirking a crooked smile that made him look all the more evil, which didn't clash well with the way he has said 'Oh.'  
  
"Yes," Ron said looking away. He had just had a thought, and he didn't want it to be ruined by Malfoy. He wanted it ruined, but not by Malfoy.  
  
'No one ever cares...'  
  
And he realized he wasn't alone just now...  
  
'I'm always alone...'  
  
--And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes--  
  
"I think that you don't think that," said Malfoy, amusedly, "I think your worried about something..."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Why are you telling me, if you know I don't care?"  
  
Silence.  
  
--I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me--  
  
"How do you know that I don't care? I mean, your too stubborn to look around you."  
  
"NO!" Ron was insulted, confused, and hurt by his own feelings, "No..."  
  
"I think your scared that I might actually care," Malfoy smirked, "Right?"  
  
"I don't want you to be the only one who cares..."  
  
Malfoys eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, no one cares about me."  
  
--What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
Don't fit in with anybody  
  
How did this happen to me?  
  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
  
And every night is the worst night ever--  
  
Ron's eyes were blurry, his vision obscured badly. But he heard the sound of the chair being pushed back, as someone stood up, against the stone floor.  
  
The tears were flowing freely by the time Ron felt two arms wrap around him.  
  
--I'm just a kid ... I'm just a kid... I'm just a kid.... I'm just a kid...  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.--  
  
"Sorry to tell you, but I do care."  
  
"Thank you..." Ron pressed his forehead against Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"If you ever feel like it, call me Draco. Because I'll call you Ron if you let me," Malfoy(to be further called Draco from this moment on.) felt Ron nod into his head.  
  
--I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me tonight--  
  
"Thank you," Ron smiled softly into Draco's shoulder.  
  
--I'm all alone tonight  
  
Nobody cares tonight  
  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight--  
  
And nothing else was said. But they each silently acknowledged the feeling. They both knew the same one. They both thought the same though. 'I'm sorry, I love you'.  
  
____________  
  
"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."  
- Martin Luther King Jr. ____________ 


End file.
